1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headlamp assembly for a vehicle and specifically to such a headlamp assembly that reduces injury to a pedestrian struck by the vehicle.
2. Background Art
A headlamp is a lamp that is usually attached to the front of an automotive vehicle, such a car, with the purpose of illuminating the road ahead during periods of low visibility, such as during the night or in bad weather conditions and/or to increase the conspicuity of vehicles in motion during the daytime. A headlamp usually comprises a light source, a reflector and a cover with a front surface forming a lens. Normally, headlamps are positioned in pairs, one or more on each side of the front of a vehicle.
Some headlamps are designed so that the risk of injuries to a pedestrian is reduced in the event of a collision with a pedestrian.
For example, the abstract of German patent application no. DE 102006007449 describes a headlamp that is attached to a carrying element, whereby the headlamp and the carrying element are separated by a gap in order to facilitate the adjustment of the position of the headlamp. In case of a collision with a pedestrian, the headlamp unit is pushed into the gap towards the carrying element. Small segments protruding at from the surface of the carrying element create indents in the rear of the headlamp housing resulting in a reduction of the forces of the impact.
European patent no. EP 1 120 309 teaches a headlamp housing that has a front light output opening covered by a lamp glass. The headlamp housing has a side section that extends inwards from the light output opening and has at least one rupture point, i.e. a mechanically weakened deformable portion, designed for absorbing the force upon impact with a pedestrian. Parts of the headlamp housing on either side of the rupture point are arranged to be telescopically inter-fitting. Since such an arrangement leads to a local deformation only in the area of rupture point(s), the energy absorption of the headlamp is limited by the maximum possible deformation in the area of the rupture point(s).